Sylvane, das graue Land
by Sihrina
Summary: Kleine Fantasystory, in der es um Erbrecht, verschwundene Familienmitglieder und eine kleine Romanze geht, aus der vielleicht mehr werden kann. Pelas R&R! Danke.


** Sylvane - das graue Land  
**Fantasystory in mehreren Akten von Sihrina  
  
_Akt 01  
_

Plötzlich stand er vor mir und sah mich mit großen und neugierigen Augen an. Sein langes graues Haar, das mit schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen war, fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Etwas erschrocken über sein plötzliches Auftauchen starrte ich ihn an. Ich vergaß mein höfliches Benehmen und die sonst übliche Vorstellung. Fasziniert von seinen großen blauen Augen, die so tief und rein wie ein klarer Gebirgsbach waren, bemerkte ich nicht, dass er mich erst von oben bis unten gemustert und kurz darauf angesprochen hatte. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln entschuldigte ich mich.

Zaghaft nahm er meine Hand und geleitete mich zu meinem Zimmer, das ich schon vor wenigen Minuten aufsuchen wollte. 

"Woher weiß er, wo mein Zimmer liegt?" fragte ich mich. Vor der großen Eichentür angekommen, die den Weg in mein Zimmer versperrte, ließ er meine mittlerweile leicht zitternde Hand los und lächelte mich an. 

„Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun?" fragte er mich überraschend. Als ich ihm erwidern wollte, dass ich nichts bräuchte außer seiner Anwesenheit, bemerkte ich, dass meine Stimme versagten würde und so schüttelte ich nur leicht den Kopf. Ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über sein edles Gesicht – welches blass war und die Haut lud ein darüber zu streichen so zart sah sie aus. Er hatte sich schon abgewandt, um zu gehen, als er sich noch mal zu mir umdrehte und sagte: 

„Verzeihen Sie, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Welf Norwin, zukünftiger Herrscher über Sylviane. Und wer seid Ihr, Mylady?" Jetzt musste ich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ich kannte das kleine Reich Sylviane und wusste endlich, wer der schöne Unbekannte war und auch warum er hier ist. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von seinem Vater, der schon sehr viele Winter gesehen hatte, hergeschickt, um eine passende Braut für sich zu finden. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der ich mich wieder langsam beruhigt hatte, stellte ich mich ihm vor. 

„Ich bin Selene Tjorven, Tochter von Lord Tjorven, dem dritten Stadthalter von Tara." 

„Erfreut Mylady endlich kennen zu lernen" meinte er darauf und verbeugte sich vor mir. Langsam rot werdend kicherte ich und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens ergriff er als erster wieder das Wort.

„Würde Ihr, Mylady mich heute zum Abendbankett begleiten?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet und leicht verwirrt, versuchte ich ihm zu antworten. Am liebsten hätte ich ganz laut, Ja ich will gerufen, aber das hätte sich für eine junge Dame wie mich nicht geziemt.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich Sie begleiten dürfte" gab ich zurück und versuchte nicht wieder rot zu werden. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über sein Antlitz, welches ich nicht so ganz einordnen konnte.

„Ich werde Sie gegen 8 Uhr abholen. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Nachmittag." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ mich vor meiner Zimmertür stehen. Lange sah ich ihm noch nach und wollte schon die Türe öffnen, als ich mich eines besseren besann und nach draußen in den hiesigen Garten ging. Leicht geblendet vom Tageslicht trat ich hinaus und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Der Garten lag nur noch wenige Meter vor mir, doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich ihn besser nicht betreten sollte. So blieb ich an der Hauswand des kleinen, aber wunderschönen Schlosses stehen. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und kurz darauf sah ich zwei junge Bruschen aus dem Garten stürmen. Der eine jagte den anderen, doch ernst gemeint war dies anscheinend nicht, da beide lachten. Wenig später waren sie verschwunden und Ruhe kehrte wieder ein. Ich schlenderte zu der kleinen Gartenbank aus weißem Marmor und ließ mich darauf nieder. Die Vögel zwitscherten, der Rosenstock, der gleich neben der Bank stand duftete wunderbar und so schloss ich die Augen, um zu entspannen und die verschiedenen Geräusche und Düfte auf mich wirken zu lassen.

Eine Stunde später kam mein älterer Bruder Salis und gesellte sich zu mir.

„Es ist wunderschön hier, meinst du nicht auch?" fragte ich ihn, als er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist wirklich sehr schön und auch ruhig hier" pflichtete er mir zu und nahm meine Hand zwischen die Seinen. Mir kam es vor als wären Stunden vergangen, bis Salis weitersprach.

„Wer wird dich heute Abend zu dem Bankett begleiten?"

Etwas überrascht sah ich an und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln versuchte er die Antwort von mir zu bekommen, doch ich zögerte noch einen Moment. Vor einem Jahr hatte ich zufällig ein Gespräch meines Bruders mit meinem Vater mitbekommen, indem sie sich über den Lebens- und Regierungsstils von Welf Norwin unterhalten hatten. Sie waren damals beide nicht sehr begeistert gewesen und auch nicht dieses Jahr, als wieder eine Einladung zum jährlichen Leander-Bankett oder wie es die jungen Damen zu nennen pflegten, Jungessellenbankett, eintraf. Doch dieses Mal hatte ich darauf bestanden hinzugehen zu dürfen und nach langen Bitten und Flehen durfte ich endlich am bekannten Leander-Bankett teilnehmen, aber nur, wenn mich mein Bruder begleitete und versprach, auf mich auf zu passen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten mit meiner Frage. Wurdest du überhaupt schon eingeladen oder darf ich dich zu dem Bankett heute Abend begleiten?"

Mit diesen Worten riss er mich aus der Erinnerung und als ich ihn doch etwas entsetzt ansah, musste er grinsen.

„Ich wurde eingeladen, aber du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut sein zu hören, wer um meine Anwesenheit gebeten hat" gab ich zurück und sofort erlosch sein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Der Druck um meine Hand nahm langsam zu und so entzog ich sie ihm. Seine Augen, die sonst strahlend grün waren und einen immer freundlich entgegen blickten, verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und sahen mich böse an.

„Du wirst nicht Welf Norwin zu dem Bankett begleiten!" platze es aus ihm heraus. Jeder hier wusste, dass Welf Norwin die Dame zum Bankett einlud, die vorher noch nie daran teilgenommen hatte und anscheinend war ich die einzige, die das erste Mal hier war. Salis war aufgesprungen und baute sich vor mir auf, wie damals Vater, als ich ihn gefragt hatte, ob ich an dem Bankett teilnehmen durfte. Doch ich war es langsam leid, immer nur die kleine Schwester zu sein. Immerhin war ich schon 25 Jahre alt, während Salis gerade mal 5 Jahre älter war, mich aber trotzdem wie ein kleines Kind anstatt wie eine Lady behandelte.

„Ich werde mit ihm zu dem Bankett gehen und du wirst es nicht verhindern" fuhr ich ihn an, sprang auf und lief hinein. Etwas verdutzt blieb er stehen und sah mir nach. Er wunderte sich, was wohl auf einmal in seine kleine Schwester gefahren war, doch das würde er noch früh genug erfahren.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen verschloss ich die Tür von innen und ließ mich, etwas außer Atem, auf die kleine Bank neben der Türe sinken, um wieder zu mir zu kommen. Schon jetzt bereute ich, dass ich meinen Bruder so angefahren hatte, aber ich hatte lange genug das kleine brave Mädchen gespielt und ich fand, dass ich alt genug war, um auf mich selber auf zu passen und zu entscheiden, mit wem ich auf das Bankett ging.  
Der Stand der Sonne verriet mir, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, mich für das Bankett zu richten. Ich wollte ja meinen edlen Begleiter nicht warten lassen. Schnell zog ich mich aus, wusch mich ausgiebig in dem angrenzenden kleinen Bad und suchte das passende Kleid heraus. Die Entscheidung war schwer und dauerte doch länger als anfangs eingeplant. Ich konnte mich nicht zwischen dem schönen cremfarbenen Kleid aus reiner Seide mit den langen spitzenverzierten Ärmeln und dem nachtblauen Ballkleid, das auch aus reiner Seide war mit kurzen Ärmeln und der dazupassenden Stola, entscheiden. Noch bevor ich mir sicher war, was ich heute Abend anziehen wollte, klopfte es an der Türe.

„Wer ist da?" fragte ich nach und suchte nach meinem weiten Umhang, den ich mir Notfalls überwerfen konnte.

„Ich bin es, Salis. Lass mich herein, ich muss mit dir reden." Geschwind warf ich mir den Umgang über, lief zur Tür und öffnete ihm.

„Was ist los? Wenn es wegen heute Abend ist, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde Welf Norwin zum Bankett begleiten."

Er antwortete mir nicht sofort sondern erst, als er die Tür wieder fest verschlossen hatte.

„Es geht nicht um Norwin sondern um Vater. Ich habe soeben einen Brief erhalten, der von Marlin ist."

„Was steht drinnen?"

„Es geht ihm nicht so gut. Kurz nach unserer Abreise wurde er krank. Erst dachte man, dass es eine Grippe sei, doch von Tag zu Tag geht es ihm schlechter. Marlin hat geschrieben, dass wir so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückkommen sollten, wenn wir Vater noch einmal lebend sehen wollen."

Wie versteinert stand ich da, begann langsam am ganzen Körper zu zittern bis mich mein Bruder in den Arm nahm. Heiße Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und ich ließ meinen Gefühlen freien lauf. Langsam gaben meine Beine nach, meine Knie wurden weich und so ließ mich Salis aufs Bett sinken und nahm neben mir Platz, ohne mich nur einmal los zu lassen.

Als ich mich langsam wieder gefangen hatte und wieder Herrin meiner Gefühle war, schob ich ihn von mir und sah ihn an. Noch bevor ich was sagen konnte, ergriff er das Wort und brachte mich so zum Schweigen.

„Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen, denn wenn es wirklich so schlimm um Vater bestellt ist, wie es Marlin schreibt, wird er nicht mehr lange leben." 

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen liefen mir wieder die Tränen übers Gesicht, die er vorsichtig wegwischte.

„Ich werde deinem Begleiter absagen und dich hier abholen. Pack deine Sachen wir werden in spätestens einer Stunde abreisen" sagte er streng, und bevor ich was erwidern konnte fügte er ganz leise noch ein „Es tut mir leid" hinzu.

Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen begann ich meine Kleider zusammen zu packen. Nach getaner Arbeit zog ich mich an; jetzt war es egal, was ich anhatte, denn ich würde wieder zurück reiten und nicht an dem Leander-Bankett teilnehmen. Ja, mir tat es auch leid, aber auch ich wollte Vater noch einmal sehen, bevor er von uns ging. Ihm ging es schon früher nicht so gut und unser Arzt hatte schon früher gemeint, er solle sich endlich zur Ruhe setzten und Salis die Arbeit machen lassen. Aber Vater war wie immer stur geblieben und hatte sich noch mehr darüber aufgeregt und weder auf den Arzt noch auf Marlin, seinen engsten Berater gehört.

Kaum hatte ich meine Reitstiefel angezogen klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne zu Fragen öffnete ich diese und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Vor mir stand lächelnd Welf Norwin, dessen lächeln zu einem grinsen wurde, als er sah, was ich anhatte.

„Ich habe soeben von Ihrem Bruder erfahren, dass Ihr leider nicht am heutigen Bankett teilnehmen könnt. Den Grund hatte er mir leider nicht verraten und so habe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht, um nachzufragen." sagte er ernst und mit traurigem Blick.

„Ich kann leider nicht am Bankett heute Abend teilnehmen, da mein Vater sehr krank ist und im Sterben liegt" antwortete ich und versuchte, mich langsam wieder zu fassen.

„Ich entbiete ihnen mein tiefstes Mitgefühl. Wann werden Sie abreisen?" Er nahm meine Hand und ich bat ihn herein zu kommen. Langsam schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Zögern nahm ich auf der kleinen Bank platz und er setzte sich neben mich.

„Wir werden noch heute abreisen. Leider" sprach ich nach einer kurzen Pause, löste mich von ihm und stand auf, um ans Fenster zu gehen. Gespannt lauschte ich, ob er mir folgen würde, aber er blieb weiterhin auf der Bank sitzen und ich spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken ruhen. Erst nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, stand er auf und stellte sich hinter mich. Als er seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, fuhr ich erschrocken herum und sah ihm direkt in die tiefblauen Augen. Als ich was sagen wollte, legte er sanft seinen Finger auf meine Lippen und brachte mich zum Schweigen. Langsam strich seine Hand über mein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, hinunter zu meinem Hals, wo sie verharrte. Vorsichtig und bewusst beugte er sich nach unten und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem Meinen. Seine langen Haare fielen nach vorne und strichen leicht über mein Gesicht und meinen Hals. Sie waren viel weicher als ich angenommen hatte und dufteten nach Frühling. Ich merkte wie meine Knie weich wurden und meine Beine zu zittern anfingen. Jetzt oder nie, dachte ich mir und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Distanz zwischen seinen und meinen Lippen zu verringern. Der Kuss war unbeschreiblich. So sanfte und weiche Lippen hatte ich noch nie gespürt und sie schmeckten wie süßer Honig.

Welf hatte bemerkt, dass ich mich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten konnte und so legte er einen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich zu sich hin ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ich schmolz regelrecht in seinen Armen und wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende ging, doch da hatte er sich wieder von mir getrennt und sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich hatte schon all meinen Mut zusammengenommen und wollte ihn abermals küssen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln schritt ich zur Türe und öffnete.

„Bist du soweit?" fragte Salis und trat ein. Als er sah, wer noch im Raum war, fuhr er herum und sah mich mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was macht er hier?" presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor, so leise, dass nur ich es hörte.

„Ich wollte mich von Ihrer reizenden Schwester verabschieden" antwortete Welf Norwin statt meiner. Ruckartig fuhr Salis herum und sah Welf durchdringend an.

„Ist das wahr?" zischte er plötzlich mich an, während er noch immer Richtung Welf blickte. Ich nickte, denn sprechen konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass mich mein Bruder gar nicht sah und noch immer auf die Antwort wartete. So presste ich schnell ein leises „Ja" heraus, denn Salis ging bereits auf Welf zu; mir war wirklich unbehaglich bei dem Anblick. Ich hatte schon einmal gesehen wie jähzornig Salis werden konnte - wenn man ihn reizte.

„Sir Norwin wollte gerade gehen" sagte ich schnell und stellte mich zwischen die beiden Streithähne, bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Reise und gute Besserung an ihren Herrn Vater" hörte ich Welf Norwin noch sagen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Salis packte mich am Arm und wollte schon mit seiner Zurechtweisung beginnen, aber ich unterbrach ihn noch bevor er was sagen konnte.

„Sei lieber ruhig bevor du etwas Falsches sagst. Außerdem sollten wir aufbrechen, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach Hause."

Nach einem kurzen Nicken lächelte er mich plötzlich an, nahm meine Sachen und wir gingen zu den Ställen, wo die Diener mit den bereits gesattelten Pferden auf uns warteten.

Die meiste Zeit ritten wir schweigend nebeneinander und ich war froh, dass Salis kein Wort mehr über den Zwischenfall heute in meinem Zimmer verlor.   
Ich hatte längst nicht mehr die Nerven, um mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, was seiner Meinung nach gut für mich war und wer einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich haben könnte. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
So, dass war das erste Kapitel meiner Fantasygeschichte. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch soweit gefallen und ich werde auch von Euch was zu lesen bekommen, z.B.: Lob oder Kritik. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit.


End file.
